Currently, Al—Ti—B alloy basically employ materials of K2TiF6+KBF4 as additive materials for Ti—B elements, and during a reaction processing, a reaction product of mKF·AlF3 is likely to form into macromolecular compounds and mix with Al(TiB2+TiAl3) which causes it hard to be separated out. In this case, a purify degree and a refinement ability are extensively deceased. In traditional fabrication processes, it has been a problem to find a solution for separating the macromolecular reaction product of mKF·AlF3 out of the Al(TiB2+TiAl3) alloy for long.
Huge potential safety hazards could be brought out to Al and Al alloy materials when dregs like mKF·AlF3 distributed in the Al(TiB2+TiAl3) alloy are not eliminated effectively or keep down to a certain amount, and the Al(TiB2+TiAl3) alloy with such dregs are still used as additives for refining of crystal grains of Al and Al alloy. If the Al and Al alloy with such dregs of mKF·AlF3 are used for fabrication of Al plates of plane wings, where the dregs located are likely to become inducement points of mangling due to a low temperature and a high pressure in flight.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for purifying Al—Ti—B alloy that can overcome or mitigate the above-described deficiencies.